[(1R), 2S]-2-Aminopropionic acid 2-[4-(4-fluoro-2-methyl-1H-indol-5-yloxy)-5-methylpyrrolo[2,1-f][1,2,4]triazin-6-yloxy]-1-methylethyl ester, has the structure of formula I:
and is referred to herein as “Compound I”. Compound I, compositions comprising Compound I, and methods of using Compound I are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,952 B2, which is assigned to the present assignee and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Compound I, a prodrug, is suitable for inhibiting tyrosine kinase activity of growth factor receptors such as VEGFR-2 and FGFR-1 and is useful in the treatment of cancer. Compound I is also useful in the treatment of diseases, other than cancer, which are associated with signal transduction pathways operating through growth factors and anti-angiogenesis receptors such as VEGFR-2.
Typically, in the preparation of a pharmaceutical composition, a form of the active ingredient having desired properties such as dissolution rate, solubility, bioavailability, and/or storage stability is sought. For example, a form of the active ingredient, which has the desired solubility and bioavailability, has sufficient stability that it does not convert during manufacture or storage of the pharmaceutical composition to a different form having different solubility and/or bioavailibility. A form of Compound I is desired having properties and stability that allow the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions suitable for the treatment of diseases such as cancer.